


Your a Mitchell now and your mine

by TotallyRadioactive15



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Episode Related, Episode continuation, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: Episode continuation from tonight (28/09/2020)Set after Phil interrupts the boys, Ben feels bad and try's to make amends
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Your a Mitchell now and your mine

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something... I seriously thought that Callum was going to tell Ben he was the reason he had to get his hands dirty but of course its never that simple and it didn't happen so I decided to write it myself!

'Cal? Callum? Can I come in?' Ben asked knocking on the door to their bedroom   
Ben waited for an answer and when one didn't come Ben decided to let himself in, he shut the door just as quickly as he opened it.

He saw Callum sitting on the end of their bed, head in his hands. He didn't look up when Ben approached him. 

Ben walked over to Callum, kneeling on the floor in front of him, taking Callum's hands in his and forcing Callum to look at him

'I'm sorry okay... I didn't mean to upset you' Ben whispered   
'Its okay... I'm just going through a lot, I really don't want to argue with you' Callum told him 

'I know.... and I am sorry... I just worry about you baby... I just don't want you to get in to an trouble because of my stupid family' 

'Hey I'm part of your stupid family now!' Callum laughed   
Ben smiled 

'Seriously though... Why do you want to get involved with my dad? you know what he's like... I just don't understand Callum' Ben whispered   
Callum sighed 

'I'm doing it for you... I said before nothing comes before you Ben, I want to take care of you, protect you and this is what I need to do to do that, please don't ask me anymore' Callum admitted staring into Ben's eyes with tears starting to fall down his face 

'Callum' Ben whispered, he shuffled forward and cupped Callum's face with his hands, wiping up his tears with his thumbs 

'I love you so much Ben, I cant loose you' Callum whispered 

'Your not going to are you... Because I have my handsome man protecting me' Ben told him. 

He knew there was something Callum wasn't telling him but for now he decided to let it lie, Callum would tell him when he was ready. 

'Come on.. lets go get that drink you promised me... and if we go to the albert I betcha we can convince Frankie to give them to us for free!' Ben said grinning 

He reached out and took Callums hand in his, standing on his tip toes so he could kiss Callum sweetly

'Your the best you know that... and I don't care what your brother says your well and truly a Mitchell now and your mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated  
> xxx


End file.
